


转存49

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存49

有雪来

1.

“云澜，醒醒。”

床上的人“唔”了一声，不耐烦的皱起眉头，翻了个身。

被带着卷起薄被，露出一大片光裸的脊背，赵云澜抱着枕头缩着肩膀，脊骨凸出的背上到处是斑驳的青紫痕迹。

赵云澜不肯起床。

沈巍站在床边，又轻轻推了两下，遭到了更激烈的反抗，那人恨不得把自己缩成一团，骨碌碌滚到床的另一边，让沈巍碰不到。

沈巍又站了两秒，转身向卫生间走去，再回来的时候，手里捧着一块被温水浸透又拧干的毛巾。

赵云澜赖床成性，即使按时起床，那起床气也尤其大，黑着一张脸出门，走到哪怼到哪。

不过自从和沈教授住在一起，他这个约莫算得上的缺点，久而久之就给改了。

沈巍爬上床把那人翻过来搂在怀里，先给他擦了擦手，又轻柔的抹了抹脖子，怀里的人睫毛轻颤，眼见着要醒过来。沈巍将毛巾叠了一下，温柔的往赵云澜脸上擦去，温热的水汽浸上眉眼，一点点把困意驱散。

在这舒服的温柔乡里苏醒，赵云澜掀了掀眼皮，还是懒得睁眼，一转身搂住身后人的腰，懒懒散散的将头靠在那腰腹上：“几点了？”

沈巍被他牢牢搂住，一只手拿着湿毛巾无处下放，无奈的举在半空中：“9点半了。”

“唉……”赵云澜长叹了一口气，抱着沈巍不撒手，胡乱的在他腹部蹭：“沈大教授，今天是周末，又不上班，再让我睡会呗？”

沈巍被他蹭的痒，却也不躲，嘴角噙着一抹笑弯起眼睛在那乱糟糟的脑袋上摸了摸：“别撒娇了，今天要去你爸妈家的你忘了吗？”

赵云澜顿了一下，显然是真忘了，但随之就无所谓的说：“没事儿，咱们饭点过去就行，11点半出发都来得及。”

沈巍抿嘴摇了摇头，索性不听他掰扯，将身上的八爪鱼扯下来，不由分说的给他套上裤子，拉着人就往卫生间走。赵云澜被他扯得直抱怨，没羞没臊的话一句接一句的往外蹦：“昨天是谁把我折腾到半夜的？老子腰都要给你折断了，连个懒觉都不让我睡……丧尽天良！”

沈巍根本懒得理他，将捏好牙膏的牙刷和漱口杯塞到他手里，不管他嘟嘟囔囔的污言秽语，去衣柜给他把要穿的衣服收拾出来。

赵云澜也是不依不挠，含着满嘴的泡沫还不消停，胡说八道的没完没了。

纵然沈巍平时被他调戏惯了，也被他说得害臊，从脖子一路红到耳根，再一看那人背对他的脊背腰际都被他揉掐的青紫，顿时觉得有些理亏，欲言又止了半天，才磕磕巴巴的申辩道：“你一个人回去无所谓，我跟着，总得讲点规矩。”

赵云澜漱了漱口，“噗”的一声把水吐在池子中：“什么规矩？”

沈巍没作声。

赵云澜用冷水冲了把脸，将最后一缕倦气冲洗掉，抬头望向镜子里。

洗手台的镜子正好能看到床边，沈巍站在那，背对着他将衣服搭在床上，弯腰在那衣服的褶皱上抚了抚。那被包裹在衬衫里的宽肩窄背，被赵云澜看在眼里，无端显出一股局促出来。

赵云澜抹了把脸，无声的笑出来。

堂堂斩魂使，每次在跟他回家的时候，将他那临危不乱的脾性抛了个一干二净，手足无措的紧张起来。

2.

赵父赵母，无论是对赵云澜，还是对昆仑来说，都是个特别的存在。

其实说起来，也不过是凡胎肉体，尽心尽力养育了赵云澜二三十载，与他山神归位，那压了千万重的记忆比起来，如同白驹过隙。

但是他们是赵云澜毅然追随沈巍赴死的时候最后的牵挂，也是千帆过尽之后，赵云澜与这现世最有实感的一条纽带。

比如现在，驾驶位上的那位坐立难安的模样让大庆都忍不住开了腔：“沈教授，这么冷的天你怎么满头大汗啊？”

赵云澜适时的打了个喷嚏，反手将车门带上：“要去公婆家，沈教授紧张。”

说着他系上安全带，缩着肩膀靠在座椅上，想再补个眠，眼睛还没闭上，就被沈巍拍了拍小臂：“别睡，车还没暖，你这样睡会冷的。”

“好好好，不睡，我就靠一会。”嘴里一边应着，赵云澜一边闭上了眼睛。

赵云澜要是有一天能老老实实听话，也就不是赵云澜了。

沈巍也没再白费力气喊他，将身上的大衣脱了下来搭在赵云澜身上，发动汽车开了出去。

大庆早就对这对万年成精夫夫的秀恩爱练就了熟若无睹的能力，他在后排座椅上踩了几圈，找了个舒适的位置团成一个肥美的圆子，也跟着赵云澜打了个呵欠。

“沈教授。”

沈巍透过后视镜看了眼大庆，那肥猫亮出一个爪子努力伸展开：“你说你们除了过年过节，平时回家的次数也超过这个数了吧。”

5次。

可惜大庆太胖了，在怎么伸展都只是一团黑色的肉球，大庆又打了个呵欠，他把爪子收回来抱在胸前，将自己的圆脸搁了上去：“怎么还能紧张啊？”

不过大庆也没有让沈巍回答的意思，车内的空调起了作用，车内越来越暖，一人一猫的轻轻鼾声此起彼伏，都睡着了。

到底为什么紧张，沈巍也说不清楚。

可能是因为每次跟赵云澜回去，他们踏出光明路4号，走出那一方属于他们的小天地，带着一只只会喵喵叫的黑猫，没有神没有魂也没有妖，就这样普普通通的开着赵云澜那辆改装的牧马人，后备箱装着大包小包的补品，回家。

仿佛他不是斩魂使，也没有昆仑君。

他们就像普普通通的人一样相遇，恋爱，跟家里出柜，父母虽然没出言阻止，但是每次回去的时候难免有一丝别扭。

这种感觉很陌生。

偶尔会让沈巍如坐针毡，面红耳赤，紧绷着脊背坐在那里的时候能听到体内的鲜血奔流的声音。

那是千百年来都不曾有过的。

沈巍觉得，他可能要用很长一段时间来适应，或者可能一直都适应不了，但是有什么关系呢？

沈巍看了眼旁边的人，那人又向下滑了些，口鼻都藏在他的大衣低下，睡的正香。

他回过头端端正正的目视前方，露出一丝不易察觉的笑容。

几片雪花悠悠扬扬的飘下来，落在挡风玻璃上，瞬间就化了。接着有更大片的雪前赴后继的往下落，不一会就让沈巍不得不打开了雨刷器。

前后不过5分钟的时间，雪就下的大了起来。

3.

赵母早就习惯了家里多一个人。

多的那个还是个学识渊博腼腆懂事的孩子，比她那个混不吝的儿子不知道贴心多少倍。自从赵母自行通过网络学习了不少关于同性恋的知识之后，算是彻彻底底的过了心里那关。

现在十点多，赵母估摸着两人估计快回来了。

赵云澜以前一个人的时候，每次回家都踩着饭点来，就是纯粹来蹭饭的。

自从他跟沈巍在一起，每回都提前来家里，沈巍贴心的跟着忙里忙外的打下手，把一桌饭做的满满当当。

所以赵母至今还觉得沈巍到底是不是眼瘸，这么优秀的孩子怎么看上自己家这混小子的。

赵云澜这回进门的声音比哪次都大，一边拉着沈巍悉悉索索的换鞋，一边朝着厨房的方向喊着：“妈，下大雪了！”

“咱家这边一个小时前就开始下了，”柔和的女声从厨房里传出来：“你们俩先歇会，我把手里的虾处理好。”

“我爸呢？”

“出去遛弯了。”

“这下这么大雪，还大早上的，他遛什么弯啊？”赵云澜无语道：“带伞了吗？”

“带了的，出去好一会了，估计也快回来了。”说着赵母意味深长的叹了口气。

赵云澜看着沈巍熟练的拎着礼物往里间走，探着腰把东西放在靠墙的储物柜下面，也跟着无声无息的叹了口气。

他爸和沈巍一个毛病，别扭，尴尬。见几次都不能好。

赵云澜用脚尖朝大庆那肥硕的屁股上怼了怼，低声说：“你说他们怎么回事？”

油光水滑的黑猫瞪了他一眼，甩了甩身上的毛，昂首挺胸的朝厨房走去。

“喵~”大庆扯着嗓子叫的千娇百媚，讨好的翘着尾巴在赵母脚边转了转。

“大庆来啦？”赵母笑着从桌子上拿下一个小托盘，上面是一早准备的好的小鱼干，放在大庆面前：“吃吧。”

大庆又讨好的叫了声，低下头看似优雅实则狼吞虎咽的吃起来。

赵母手上沾着虾的腥气，翻过手用手腕在那厚实的皮毛上轻轻抚了抚，这黑猫好像比上次见的时候还要胖，四肢粗短的都要只撑不住那圆球一样的身子了。说起来，这只猫好像格外的长命，她怎么记得在赵云澜很小的时候这猫就在了呢？

赵母这个念头刚在脑子里打个弯，就被进来的沈巍打断了。

“阿姨，”沈巍微微笑着打了个招呼，眉眼弯的可人，露出一副特别讨长辈喜欢的腼腆表情：“我来帮您。”

赵母顿时满心欣慰，混账小子指望不上，有个贴心的……呃，儿媳妇？也行嘛。

沈巍利落的把袖子卷起来，熟门熟路的从门后面拖来一张小马扎，和赵母面对面坐着一起洗刷着虾，一边低声陪着老人家聊天。

和自己那个问两句工作上的事就烦的不行的儿子不一样，沈巍几乎有问必答，挂着一抹笑聊着近来学校里的趣事，大学里朝气足，连着沈巍说起那些少男少女的事情都忍不住笑起来，没聊一会让赵母恍惚间也跟着染上了朝气，心态年轻上好几岁。

大庆蹲在旁边，也不时的插句嘴，喵喵喵叫上两声。

比起厨房里的温馨气氛，没骨头一样瘫在沙发上扒拉茶几下面的零食的赵云澜，莫名的有一种留守儿童的寂寥感。赵云澜又瘫了一会，实在耐不住寂寞，叼着一片鱿鱼干趿着拖鞋一摇一晃的踱到厨房门口，靠在门框上看他妈和他老婆聊天。

“小沈啊，”赵母担忧的说：“我怎么看你……是不是瘦了些，工作太忙了吗？”

沈巍腼腆的笑了一下，推了推眼镜：“没有……”

“妈，你不要只关心儿媳妇，也关心关心你儿子我啊，”赵云澜摆出一副委屈的样子：“我也瘦了。”

“你还好意思说，你看看你瘦的，”赵母瞪了他一眼：“光吃不长肉，吃多少东西都给你浪费了。”

4.

赵父是溜达到饭点才回来，收起的伞立在门边，上面倒没沾上多少雪，赵云澜扫了一眼，就知道他爸肯定找了哪个棋牌室蹉跎了一上午。

见着沈巍，赵父冷冷淡淡的“嗯”了一声，带着强大的气场在餐桌上落了座。

对于赵云澜领回来一个性别男的儿媳妇，迂腐封建如赵父，就算是面子上接受了，心里一直疙疙瘩瘩的，纵使他再怎么疙瘩，沈巍身上是真挑不出半点毛病，他也就只能别别扭扭的忍着。

对面的儿媳妇低垂着眉眼规规矩矩的吃饭，赵父木着一张脸被赵母胳膊肘一拐捅了一下，皱着眉干巴巴的憋出一句话：“沈老师，多吃点。”

沈巍笑了，听话的夹了一块排骨到碗里：“好的。”

外面的雪越下越大，白茫茫的一片。

赵云澜溜到阳台把窗户关严，把阳台花架上的盆栽搬回屋里。这些个花花草草忒金贵，被精心照料的更加娇贵，冻一点都要蔫。

他吃了一半的饭就被指挥着去干这些，赵母还不让沈巍去帮，他嘴里没完没了的抱怨，却用心的弯腰去侍弄花。

沈巍坐在餐桌上扭头看他，那人屋里屋外的来回折腾，他穿着一件灰色羊毛衫，黑色的裤子裹住那两条细长的腿，毛衫的袖子被撸到肘部，一次性抱起三个花盆，下臂肌肉拉出一道漂亮的线条，他背朝阳台回过身，注意到沈巍投过来的眼神，冲他嬉皮笑脸的咧了下嘴。

沈巍本就挂着笑意的唇角漾的更高，一路爬上眉眼。

“我记得云澜小时候也有一年下了这么大雪，我印象特别深，”赵母夹了一筷子菜递到沈巍碗里，也笑着朝赵云澜看过去：“那年他才三四岁吧？我一眨眼的功夫这臭小子就跑丢了，外面冰天雪地的，我和他爸就差报警了，这小子被个好心人给送回来了。”

沈巍一怔，记忆像是破了个口，一阵穿堂风裹着雪花而来。

“云澜，”赵母问道：“你还记得吗？”

“早忘了，”赵云澜终于把那些花盆摆好，抽出一张湿纸巾擦了擦手，朝这边大步走来：“再说我当时才多大，能记事吗？”

“你还带着个小帽子，穿的什么来着？”

赵云澜摆了摆手，试图停止这个这个话题，照这个方向说下去，他妈又要把他开裆裤时候的破事拿出来说了。

“羊毛的护耳帽，咖啡色的厚外套，上面有羊角扣子，”沈巍抬起手比出一个圆滚滚的形状：“一双圆头的小皮靴。”

几个人同时愣住。

赵云澜保持拉开椅子的姿势顿住，吃惊的看了沈巍一眼。

沈巍没反应过来，迷茫的眨了眨眼睛，就见大庆从一边绕上来，跳上他身边的椅子，对着他扯着嗓子叫了一声：“喵！”

[沈教授！你乱说什么呢！]

沈巍猛地握紧手中的筷子，汗水从额角细密的渗出来，眼见着就要顺着鬓角往下滑。

“小沈怎么……”

“我告诉他的。”赵云澜在沈巍身边坐下，一只手从桌子下面按在他的大腿上，安抚的捏了捏。

赵母更是奇怪的看了眼赵云澜：“你不是自己都忘了。”

“哎呀，偶尔也会灵光一现嘛，”赵云澜冲着赵母露出一抹痞气的笑：“我就提了一嘴他就记住了，看你们儿媳妇多爱我。”

他朝着沈巍的方向笑嘻嘻地打了个眼色：“你说是吧，沈老师？”

沈巍低着头，握着筷子的手指紧了又松，一抹肉眼可见的红润径直从脖子爬到了耳根，他的喉结滑动了两下，半晌，才低声道：“别胡说八道了，好好吃饭。”

赵云澜不置可否的耸了耸肩，只有趴在椅子上的大庆看到他偷偷在桌下捉住了沈巍的手，用手指一笔一划的在沈巍的掌心写着什么字。

沈巍的耳朵越来越红，终于一把抓住他的手指，扬起那卧着水光的眼睛瞪了他一眼。

赵云澜写：流氓。

5.

沈巍走过的时光漫长。

那如同一个深渊，看上两眼都被压得喘不过气，千山万重，除了和昆仑有关的事情，他几乎都忘了。

也不值得记得。

但是和昆仑挂上钩的，都这条长路上被他反复咀嚼，一笔一划的刻在心里。

即使他只是匆匆而过，远远的看他一眼，就转身离去。

这一眼，足以支撑他很多年的念想。

他像个恪守规则的君子，万年以来，从没做过多的停留，从不敢上前。

那一次就像今年一样，下了很大的雪。

赵云澜还是个皮的让人头疼的小娃娃，他戴着一顶羊毛帽子，将那脑袋瓜裹的紧紧的，就露出一张冻的通红的小脸。

沈巍如期前来，远远的就看到那个小娃娃站在雪地里，漫天的大雪肆意的裹在那丁点大的身体上，几乎要将那可怜巴巴的孩子藏在雪雾里。

沈巍看不清，抱着侥幸的心理朝前走了几步。

踩雪的声音咯吱作响，那焦急的绞着自己衣角的孩子猛地抬起头。

他看到了沈巍，溜圆的眼睛一瞬间就亮了，还抽了下鼻涕。

沈巍愣了愣，翻滚的风雪扬起衣袍，他转身就要走，身后的黑雾刚裂开一条缝，就见那孩子像看到救星一样跌跌撞撞地朝他冲了过来。

沈巍吓了一跳，下意识的退了一步，那孩子扑了个空，直接摔了个结实，滚在地上满身的雪。还好地上雪厚，摔不疼人，小孩飞快的从地上爬起来，一把抱住沈巍的腿，将满脸的雪都蹭在他的袍子上。

软绵绵的小孩子整个人贴在沈巍腿上，顿时让他如临大敌，忙不迭的要躲，那孩子似乎铁了心的要抱着他，死死贴着跟着他动，堂堂斩魂使竟被一个孩子逼到了墙根，满额的冷汗。

那孩子不管不顾的扒着他的腿，扬着小手往上伸，穿过袍子费力的抓住沈巍藏在袖子里的手，他的手已经攥成一团，被孩子软软的手指一碰，颤了一下，蓦然松开，被那小手抓住了一根手指紧紧握住。

至此，沈巍再也退不了了。

“叔叔，叔叔。”小孩拉着他，鼻尖通红，映的那张刚滚过雪的脸像是从冰川里捧出来，他年纪太小了，话都说不清楚，又急，只知道拉着沈巍叫叔叔。

沈巍张了张口，几乎发不出声音，过了好一会，他才再次开口，声音如同被砂砾划过：“你要说什么？”

那仰着头的孩子被他这么一问，脸立刻皱了起来，浑然没了刚才冲他跑过来的小豹子气势，撇了撇嘴就要哭，显得委屈的不得了，嘴里含含糊糊的叫着爸爸妈妈。

沈巍这才后知后觉得朝四周望去，这巷子幽深，水泥路被大雪覆盖了有数寸，却出了那一串凌乱的小脚印之外，看不到任何人走过的痕迹。

他是走丢了，不知道怎么走到这没人的巷子，丁点大的小娃娃，又委屈又害怕，好不容易碰到个沈巍，就这么不管不顾的扑过来抓着不肯放。

沈巍解开袍子，弯腰将他包住抱了起来。

小孩立刻像八爪鱼一样缠上他的脖子，温热的气息如同穿过了千万年，带着料峭的风，让沈巍恍惚看到了苍郁的万山，顿时心头大恸。

那孩子将自己冰凉的小脸埋进沈巍的颈侧，开始委委屈屈的掉眼泪。

刚发现妈妈不见了的时候没哭，七拐八拐的找不到路的时候没哭，在地上摔个狗吃屎的时候没哭，反倒是一被这个黑衣服的叔叔抱进怀里的时候，再也抑制不住的哭了起来。

那宽厚的臂膀其实并不暖，但是盖在他身上的袍子却为他遮住了风雪。

突然的，他就不怕了。

他只是不明白，为什么这个抱着他的叔叔抖得厉害，像是很冷一样。

赵云澜的家在哪，沈巍是知道的，只要他愿意，他可以一个眨眼就把孩子送到门口。

但是他搂紧了怀里的孩子，抱着他在大雪中走了很久。雪染白了他的头发，堆积在肩头，却一片都没有落到那孩子身上。

孩子温软，没一会就窝在他怀里睡着了，紧贴着他的胸口，把他在黄泉冷了千百年的血骨都暖了起来。

千百年间，他只敢远远的看一眼，就干脆的回到来的地方。

从没这么近过，从没这么暖过。

在那条长长的路上，沈巍动过一次私念，他想干脆的把小赵云澜带走，放在自己身边，养着他，护着他。

但是那股私念转瞬即逝，就把那颗焦灼的心炙烤的无地自容。

他把赵云澜送了回去，焦急的大人对着那乱跑的小孩教训了好一会，等想起来感谢来人的时候，他已经不见了。

所有的生灵都有贪欲，沈巍也不例外。

就这么匆匆一次的擦肩而过，那被他压了千百年的忍耐就被低下的岩浆烧了个干净，他再也无法在黄泉枯坐，守着那流不完的冰冷河川。

[我就远远地看着，不靠近，就一直看着而已。]

他握紧了胸口的魂火，就这么在赵云澜的身边停留了20多年。

直到他们再次相遇，而这一次，不再是擦肩而过。

6.

沈巍和赵云澜一般不会在家里留宿。

但是今天这场雪让他们从午饭等到了晚饭，愣是没有停的意思，积雪越来越厚，赵母怕开车不安全，便嘱咐两人今天住在家里。

沈巍这大半天都心神不宁，除了有和公婆相处的别扭加持之外，沈巍一直惴惴不安的等着赵云澜兴师问罪。

以前偷着来看他，在沈巍心里，总是被蒙上了一层灰色的雾，在阴暗潮湿的地方藏的久了，好像见不得光一样。这次不小心被他撕裂了一个缝隙，泄进去的光芒就让他如坐针毡。

要是赵云澜非要问他，他都不知道该怎么回答。

可是赵云澜好像忘记了这件事，就算两个人单独窝在沙发上装模作样的看书的时候，他也没问。

谁知道到了晚上，赵云澜披着一股沐浴乳的味道从浴室里出来，按着沈巍的肩膀把他压在床上，居高临下的质问他：“沈教授为人师表，怎么思想这么龌龊？我当年还是个走都走不稳的小屁孩，你也下去手？”

沈巍脸顿时涨的通红，纤薄的耳廓红的几乎要流下血来，眼镜歪歪斜斜的挂在耳朵上，明明一副窘迫的样子，他还是一本正经的解释道：“别……别胡说，我对你……对那时候的你没有邪念。”

“哦？”赵云澜笑了：“那沈教授说说，从什么时候起对我有邪念的？”

沈巍看了他一眼，突然别过眼睛，眼睫轻轻颤了颤。

赵云澜看着沈巍耳根发红，露出一个匪气十足的笑，伸手将沈巍的眼镜拿掉，握住那苍白的下巴，从下颌线一直舔到耳垂：“宝贝儿，跟老公说说……”

“别闹了。”沈巍被他舔的一个激灵，想把人推开，那人却如同一个八爪鱼一样黏在他身上，搂着他要他说，不说就不松手。

沈巍的脸一阵红一阵白，过了好一会，才磨磨蹭蹭的开口：“你大约17岁的时候。”

那时候赵云澜正处在从少年过渡到男人的阶段。

“有一天下雨，你没有带伞，”沈巍闭了闭眼镜，难以启齿的话再唇间绕了几次才低声吐出：“我在街对面看到你……你穿着，穿着白色的衬衫，被雨……淋透了……”

17岁的半大男孩，手脚纤长，还带着洗不掉的青涩，和势如破竹般的气势，都融入在那具削瘦的身体里，被湿透的衬衫一裹，尽览无疑。

温吞的字眼像带着火的碳，一个字，一个字的落入赵云澜心里。

沈巍的爱与欲，都赤裸裸的摆在他跟前，比世间任何都要赤诚。

7.

洋洋散散的大片雪花从深如墨的天空中飘下，一层层的覆在屋檐马路上，让今天的夜晚比平时亮了几个度。

老的小区都装着统一的外置雨搭棚，上面被盖了厚厚的一层雪，终于吃不住力，哗啦啦的往下滑，砸在楼下停放的车上，顿时引来一阵报警器的蜂鸣。

但是这么冷的天，就算是车主也不肯下楼去看。

与此同时，只亮着一盏壁灯的卧室，突然从静谧中逼出一阵压抑的喘息。

“赵云澜！”

沈巍压低了声音呵斥了一句，手指按在赵云澜肩膀，将他那质量良好的睡衣揉出几道折痕：“你爸妈就在隔壁，你这样太放肆了！”

赵云澜没有说话。

事实上他也说不了话，因为他张开的嘴被塞得满满的，火热的性器在他的口腔里胀大，要被他吞到喉中。

他跪在沈巍腿间，自下而上的看着他，修长的眉眼因为缓慢的深喉渗出生理性的眼泪，眼尾绯红，映在鹅黄色的灯光下显得格外的色情。

赵云澜的嘴不算大，唇线凌厉，唇形丰润，此刻因为用力包裹住性器而扯成薄薄的一层，他含着，用舌缠住，如胶似漆的吞吐了几番，才慢慢吐出。

嘴唇显出一股被凌虐后的艳红，他挑了挑眉。痞气的扯起嘴角：“大人这么硬，到底是谁比较放肆啊？”

他握着那火热的性器，侧着脸，猩红的舌尖探出，从根部缓缓舔了上来。

赤裸裸的目光一眨不眨的钉在沈巍那张红透了的脸上，像是带着撩人的电流，毫不留情的鞭笞到沈巍的羞耻心上，把他那张薄薄的脸皮从里到外烧了个干净。

沈巍咬了咬牙，把赵云澜一把拉起来，轻轻向后一扯，那削瘦的身体就被轻而易举的压倒在床上。

他随即覆了上去，犹如千斤之重，将赵云澜压的动弹不得，两股相同的沐浴后的味道纠缠在一起，瞬间将周遭的气息变得粘稠而又缠绵。

干燥的手指从睡衣的下摆探进来，摸过单薄的腹部一路上滑，捉住那柔软的乳尖，在指尖逐渐成型，颤巍巍的挺立起来。

指腹发狠的一捏，赵云澜猝不及防的张开嘴，一声低哑的叫声被沈巍堵在指缝间，沈巍捂着他的唇，垂着眼睛看他，湿润的眼睛闪过一丝笑意：“别叫，会被听到。”

说着他低下头，移开手指换上自己的嘴唇，亲昵的厮磨上来。

他是故意的！

赵云澜瞪着眼睛，却无计可施，索性将舌尖送了上去，探入那温热的口腔，反客为主的加深了这个吻。

他们谁都不肯先退，一个柔肠百转的吻咬出了博弈的味道，他们追逐着，撕咬着对方的唇舌，仿佛能溺毙在这一腔火热里。

赵云澜的睡衣在纠缠中被解开，白而瘦的身体随着那汗湿的手颤动，沈巍摸着那单薄而突出的肋骨，一寸寸顺着骨节而动，数次把低哑的呻吟从喉间引出，又被冗长的吻压了下去。

沈巍先示了弱，他低喘着松开赵云澜，单薄的嘴唇被折磨的通红，似乎有点破皮。他单手将赵云澜的腰捞了上来，一把扯下他的裤子，在那形状紧致好看的臀肌上拍了拍：“腿分开。”

瘦长的双腿分开，一条垂在沈巍腰侧，另一条绕上来径直踩上沈巍的肩膀，轻轻一踢，晃晃悠悠的挂在他肩头。

沈巍的手按上他的大腿，侧头吻上他的膝盖，昏黄的灯光打在那有些凌乱的发丝上，显得好看的过分，鲜红的嘴唇微启：“赵云澜，别出声。”

说着他托起赵云澜的臀，张口将硬挺的性器含了进去。

赵云澜闷哼一声，半空中细瘦的腰不受控制的晃起来，他咬着牙将呻吟吞下去，手指绞紧身下的床单。

新换上的床单有一股干净的气息，是赵母从柜子里拿出来的，带着淡淡的樟脑丸气味。

这是他从小睡到大的床，已经有些旧了，动作大点会发出吱呀的响声。

而现在，他在这挺着腰，一条腿挂在沈巍肩头，被他整个含在嘴里。

这种诡异的隐秘感让他有一丝丝的背德的感觉，身体随着沈巍的舔舐发着抖，异常的兴奋。

赵云澜扬起脖颈，手指无意识的攀爬上沈巍汗津津的肩膀，亲昵的抚摸那一片肌肤，低哑的催促道：“快……快点……”

高挺的腰和绷紧的脖颈像一张拉满的长弓，锋利的箭下一秒就要破风而出。

赵云澜的脑子空了，只有荷尔蒙在叫嚣，他随着沈巍的动作在那温热紧致的喉腔挺动了几下，豁然射了出来，整个人如同濒死的鱼，颤抖的腰落在床上，发出一声闷响。

沈巍没给他喘息的时间，他就着口里的精液淋到赵云澜的股缝，微凉的手指抹了上去，不一会就将那处摸的湿淋淋一片。

他欺身上去，分开赵云澜的膝盖，握住自己的性器在臀缝滑了两下，一点点的往里顶。

赵云澜被他紧紧捂住嘴巴，依旧从指缝中漏出些微的低吟。

这次前戏做的粗糙，赵云澜被那粗大的性器撑的难受，又被捂着嘴喊不出来，张口一口咬上沈巍的手掌，用牙齿坏心眼的磨了磨。

沈巍体贴的将手反转了方向，把两根手指送入他的口腔，好让他咬的更方便些，随之下体用力，将自己整个楔入那紧致的肠道。

赵云澜猝不及防，被操的叫出声来。

这一声低而哑，却让两个人都吓了一跳，同时屏住呼吸竖起耳朵，僵了半晌，没听到隔壁的声响才放下心来。

沈巍再也不敢逗他了，把染满津液的手指从滑腻的口腔中抽出，低头印了吻上去。

这是一场没有声息的性爱。

他们纠缠着，抑制着，用唇舌吞下了彼此的声音，细长的腿挂在手臂上，缠着腰，活色生香的交叠在一起。

那张旧床不堪重负，被两人晃的吱呀乱叫，在安静的黑夜里格外清晰。

沈巍只能小心的把赵云澜抱下来，顶在墙边操弄。

赵云澜叫不出来，被捂着嘴按住腰，一次次的从身后操入，颤抖的双腿眼见着要站不住，被沈巍一把捉住，几乎要将他提起来，垫着脚趾被捅入甬道。

削瘦的脊背上蝴蝶骨隆起，嶙峋的在沈巍面前颤动，刻画出一股妖异的色情。

直到沈巍在那缩紧痉挛的甬道中射出来，才放松了手指，让身下的人漏出一声哽咽。

赵云澜被搂着抱回床上，才在沈巍的臂弯中哆哆嗦嗦的骂出一句：“操，你是不是想弄死我……”

话音未落他就被轻轻吻住，舌尖在他的唇上讨好的游走，要多缠绵有多缠绵。

8.

沈巍这一觉睡得很沉，他断断续续的做了一个悠长的梦，随着漫天大雪而来，自那之后的20多年。

独独属于赵云澜的时间。

赵云澜系着红领巾在路上和同学打闹。

不知道从什么时候起他的身边多了一只黑猫。

他的青春期来的特别快，身体想竹笋一样猛地就拔高了，手脚细长，骑着自行车呼啸而过，敞开的校服被风吹的飞扬起来。

他第一次学会抽烟，在巷子根处和几个半大的男孩呛的满脸通红。

他第一次追女同学，一脸痞气的把那个秀气的姑娘堵在校门口，被不巧路过的教导主任拎去办公室。

他开始恋爱。

他分手。

他加入特调处，正式开始为了世界的黑暗面奔波。

赵云澜的前半生，沈巍没曾参与过。

但是他也没有错过。

梦一直到他们再次相遇戛然而止，沈巍醒了。

外面的雪还没停，却已经小了不少，稀疏的盐粒子时不时的落下来几颗。

赵云澜不在，只有大庆悠闲的在客厅转来转去。

赵母看沈巍醒了，边招呼他来吃早饭边说：“说是单位有事，云澜过去一趟，他说你最近忙，让你多睡会就没喊你，等他办完事儿来接你和大庆。”

沈巍应了声，乖巧的坐下来吃早餐。

他端着豆浆四处看了看，发现除了赵云澜，赵父也不在。

这大早上的，不会是又去遛弯了吧？

沈巍多心的问了句：“叔叔呢，外面冷，他又出去遛弯了吗？”

“哦，没有，”赵母拎着个小的喷水壶打理她那些娇贵的花，随口应道：“补觉呢。说是昨天晚上被两个小畜生吵醒了，瞪着眼睛坐到了天亮，这才刚睡没一会。这大冬天的，外面哪来什么畜生，尽胡说……”

沈巍一口豆浆呛在喉咙里，顿时咳的震天响，憋得满脸通红，把赵母吓了一跳。

“哎呀小沈，你看你急什么啊，慢慢喝！”

沈巍再不敢在家里多待，匆匆吃完早餐洗了碗，抱着大庆就落荒而逃。

沈巍举着一把黑伞慢慢走在人行道上，身后缀了一串整齐笔直的脚印。

就像多年以前一样。

只不过没了怀里那个温软的小娃娃，而在肩膀上多了个肥猫。

大庆像个硕大的围脖一样趴在沈巍肩头，一条肥硕的尾巴垂在沈巍的后背，随着他的步伐左摇右摆。

沈巍刚拐出小区5分钟，一辆改装后的红色牧马人从背后茫茫雪地中追上来，开到沈巍身边减了速，慢悠悠的跟着沈巍滑行。

车窗缓缓落下，一个轻浮的声音传了出来：“大美人，一个人啊？”

沈巍没理这拙劣的搭讪，目不斜视的继续走。

倒是那黑猫从沈巍右肩踩到左肩，冲着那张扬的车主翻了个大大的白眼：“呸！还有一只猫！”

车里的人带着墨镜，痞里痞气的叼着一根烟，冲着大庆摆了摆手，不依不饶的继续说：“方便留个电话吗？交个朋友呗！”

沈巍握着的伞倾斜了一点，挡住那人看过来的眼神，终于憋不住挂上了一丝微笑。

“美人儿，去哪儿？我捎你一程啊。”

沈巍停下脚步，漆黑的眼睛从伞下露出，在这冰天雪地里，更映衬的那张雪白的脸美貌惊人。

他温柔而无奈的望向车里的主人，眼睛里带着说不出的笑意。

车里的人闲闲散散的吐出一口烟，伸手勾了下脸上的墨镜，将那弯弯的眉眼露出来：“上车吧。”

此时天空如洗，纤云不染。

雪停了。

fin.

番外.礼尚往来

往

1.

“真是见鬼了。”

祝红喃喃的说，手中筷子夹着的灌汤包刚被咬了个口，还没来得及喝，汤汁淅淅沥沥的滴到盘子里，祝红赶紧一口塞进嘴里，鼓着腮缓慢的嚼着，一双大眼睛追着赵云澜打转。

准确的说，是赵云澜臂弯里那个东西。

那个……小孩？？

赵云澜怎么会带个孩子来上班？

楚恕之双腿架在桌子上大摇大摆的打盹，突然睁开眼吸了吸鼻子：“什么味道？”

特调局的众人都心怀鬼胎，眼神锁死在了赵云澜身上，自然没人搭理他，他也看了眼赵云澜和他怀里的小孩，盯了半晌，再度闭上眼睛打盹。

赵云澜把怀里的小不点放下来，说：“这里你可以自己玩，谁都能欺负，去吧。”

“……”

那孩子倒没听他们无良领导的话，看都不肯看旁人一眼，惦着脚去勾赵云澜的手，努力的要抓住。

看起来黏他黏的很。

每个人脸上都写满了好奇，偏偏没人开口问。

太奇怪了，这小孩还留着快到腰的长发，看上去不过3,4岁，谁家孩子能给留这么长头发？穿的也不像正常人，那是破布啊还是黑袍子啊？而且，这小孩也太好看了……是男是女也分辨不出。

最让人疑惑的是，为什么和他们特调局的沈顾问有点神似呢？

太可怕了……

“赵，赵局。”反应总是慢半拍的郭长城终于停下手里的报告，从电脑后头探出一个脑袋。

“嗯？”赵云澜似乎想抽烟，在身上口袋摸了半天，又塞了回去，掏出两根棒棒糖拆开，一只让那小孩捧着，另一只塞进自己嘴里：“干嘛？……哎，这么吃，用舔的，懂吗？”

那小孩学着他的样子，张开小嘴舔了一口。

赵云澜干脆蹲下平视那个小不点，笑盈盈的问：“好吃吗？”

小孩背对着大家，根本看不到表情，只看到赵云澜笑的越发灿烂，那孩子直接伸着短短的手臂去搂赵云澜，亲昵的攀上他的脖子。

好一副父慈子孝的场景，美女蛇那异于常人的大眼睛瞪几乎要脱框了。

“赵局，这是谁家的小孩啊？”郭长城果然不负众望，问出这个共同的疑问。

赵云澜把小孩抱了起来，让他坐在自己手臂上面向众人，还恶趣味的颠了颠，那小孩一双白手紧紧抓着赵云澜的肩膀，那张漂亮的小脸还是面无表情，赵云澜得意的挑了挑眉：“我家的啊，怎么样，可爱吧？”

郭长城诚实点了点头：“特别可爱。”

郭长城溜圆的眼睛傻里傻气的在赵云澜和那孩子脸上来回打转，突然灵光一现，那张木讷的脸兴奋的微微发红：“他，他叫什么？是赵局你给沈教授……唔……”

祝红不知道什么时候将椅子滑到郭长城身边，粗暴的将一个灌汤包塞进他嘴里。

这小郭在几年前被祝红一句“被他男人干得下不了床”吓得一哆嗦，以十分直白的方式开了窍，但是不知怎么像按了高动力的马达，在这条路上跑偏了，天知道他怎么会觉得赵云澜连孩子都能生了。

祝红尴尬的笑了笑：“老赵，这孩子到底哪来的啊？”

赵云澜露出一副你猜的表情，把孩子放下来让他自己走，对着把好奇两个字写在脸上的众人挥了挥手：“干活干活，一个个的这么闲，再偷懒扣你们奖金！”

说着他吊儿郎当的办公室晃，拿着自己的马克杯悠闲的走进休息室，不一会端着杯香气四溢的咖啡出来，以身作则的诠释“偷懒”这两个字。

赵云澜看起来心情不错，那个小孩亦步亦趋的跟着他，不抱就贴着他的腿，总得蹭上去一点，赵云澜有心逗他，时不时地走的飞快，让那孩子在后面迈着短短的腿慌张的追。

但是无论赵云澜怎么使坏，把那小孩惹得鼻尖通红，一双大眼睛水汽涟涟，他也不哭不闹的，就是粘着赵云澜不放。

汪徵看的心软，又不敢埋怨赵云澜，便跟着那小孩飘来飘去，把特调局里面能拿出来的小物件小零食一股脑都塞给他。几乎下一秒，那小孩就捧着别人给的东西到赵云澜面前，上供一样高高举着让他拿。

这一来一往的，特调局的众人算是看出来了，这小孩不知道是赵云澜从哪弄来的，一心一意的跟着赵云澜，看到什么好东西都得给赵云澜。

就这倾尽所有的奉献劲儿，让人很难不想到一个人——沈巍沈大教授。

小孩雪白的手握着赵云澜一根手指，迈着小步子跟着他，赵云澜像个散财童子一样把刚刚这孩子上供的东西又给放了回去，那张小脸上的大眼睛疑惑的转了转，也没露出不满的表情，反倒是捧着赵云澜的手踮起脚，把自己柔软的脸贴上他的掌心，亲昵的蹭了蹭。

围观的不约而同的打了个冷战。

可算了吧，他们的沈教授可没这么不要脸的肉麻。

例行公事的在办公室绕了几圈，赵云澜闲的皮疼，刚喝下去的一杯咖啡也不顶用，连打了几个呵欠，他索性抱起小孩大跨步的走上楼梯，朝他那特别消磨人积极意志的阁楼走去。

上班迟到的黑猫从楼梯后边的窗户跳进来，好巧不巧的正面撞上赵云澜，撕心裂肺的“嗷”了一声。

“叫个屁，汪徵！记他迟到，扣工资！”说着赵云澜用小腿怼了怼那球一样的滚圆身体：“让开让开。”

大庆灵巧的跳上楼梯扶手，对着他亮出爪子扇了一巴掌，圆溜溜的眼睛瞪着他：“你怎么把他带来了？”

“他非要跟着我，我有什么办法？”赵云澜说：“再说了，这小东西也不知道什么时候就没了，我把他带在身边多看一眼是一眼。”

大庆甩了甩尾巴，冲着赵云澜呲了呲牙：“这小东西的精魂醇厚的很，没沈教授在旁边挡着，十里地外都能闻到这香味，你也不怕弄出乱子！”

赵云澜无所谓的摆了摆手：“有我在，能出什么乱子？”

说着他绕过大庆，懒洋洋的向上走去，那孩子软趴趴的伏在赵云澜肩头，一双纯黑的眼睛深深的望着下面，突然一偏头，在众目睽睽之下亲上了赵云澜的脖子。

“……”

夭寿了。

赵云澜一上阁楼，其他人立刻围了上来，七嘴八舌的向大庆打听那小孩到底什么来头。

汪徵慢条斯理的声音搭上祝红尤其尖细的调子，更别说混着桑赞莫名其妙的成语，吵得大庆一个脑袋两个大，烦躁的胡须一跳一跳的。

“那是斩魂使啊。”楚恕之低沉的声音幽幽传来：“还带着昆仑君的血引，怎么弄出来的？沈教授返老还童了？”

其他人愣住了，还没反应过来，就被大庆劈头盖脸教训一顿：“小郭也就算了，你们剩下的人眼瞎啊，白在特调处干那么多年！”

“？？？”

“沈教授变小了？”

大庆轻蔑的哼了一声，对着这帮没用的东西甩了一记猫氏白眼，大尾巴抖了抖，拿肥硕的毛绒绒臀部对着他们：“就是个单纯的聚魂，沈教授的分身。”

2.

沈教授这两天多了一本睡前读物。

上个周末两人回家看爸妈，吃完了饭，赵父例行出门遛弯，沈巍陪着赵母说些体己的话，赵云澜躺在阳台的摇椅上悠哉悠哉的打瞌睡。

等沈巍温柔的把他喊醒说要回家的时候，他还懒洋洋的想赖着不动，狭长的眼睛掀起一条缝，一眼看到了沈巍手里的东西，顿时惊得他腾的坐了起来。

沈巍不知道给赵母灌了什么迷魂汤，居然能让她把那压箱底的相册拿出来送给了沈巍。

那厚厚的相册起码有一两百张照片，将整个相册塞得满满当当，记录了赵云澜从小到大调皮捣蛋的模样。赵母还是个有些文艺的高知识分子，颇有情趣的在每张照片后面都记录了时间和拍照情境。

对赵母来说是比任何东西都要珍贵的回忆，对赵云澜来说……那可真都是黑历史啊。

这本东西在沈教授手里可成了个珍惜的物件，一回家就小心翼翼的捧在手里看个没完，看到小赵云澜满身泥的在个小水洼里摔了个狗吃屎，哭的鼻涕泡都出来的丢人相片，还噙着一抹笑指给赵云澜看。

天知道他爸妈当时怎么不赶紧把他扶起来，还有心思拍照？

赵云澜终究是在那低低的笑声中被惹得受不了，一把将那相册掀到地上，抓着沈教授的领子将人压在床上，凶神恶煞的像个流氓：“正主在这呢，你对着个相册看个没完，不把老子放在眼里？”

接着他在床上被翻来覆去的弄，直把他揉成一滩水。

之后他气喘吁吁的躺在床上，掀着眼皮看沈巍把相册捡回来，仔细的摆在床头柜上，修剪的平整的指头沿着书脊摸了摸，恋恋不舍的收回手，汗津津的搂着赵云澜温存了好一会，才起来把两个人都收拾干净。

屋里粘稠的气味还没散尽，眼见着沈巍又将那相册捧了起来，跟研究出土文物似的，一双眼睛能将那一张张照片烧出个洞。

“别看了，”赵云澜的手搭过来，捣乱的在沈巍眼皮子低下张牙舞爪的挥，被沈巍一把抓住，梳开扣住手指，赵云澜无奈的说：“都翻了一遍了，新鲜劲儿还没过啊？”

“没。”

“就那么好看啊？”

“好看，”沈巍温温润润的答道：“有趣。”

是真有趣。

和他曾经那间挂满昆仑画像的屋子不一样，那是他千万年间聊以慰藉的思念，说到底，那都是他自己执拗而又有些病态的诠释。

虽然赵云澜没提，但是沈巍知道他一定看到过，不然他也不会在装修新房的时候特别留了个地下室，里面塞满了干燥剂。沈巍把那一幅幅画蒙上布，搬进去摆放整齐，占据了储藏室小小的一角，却没再挂起来。

他再无需这些用来慰藉。

但这相册可就不同了。

沈巍又往后翻了一页，这几张大概是赵云澜最调皮的年纪，灰头土脸的站在墙边，吊着一双眼睛不服气的看着镜头，估计是和人打架了，脸上一块青一块紫。

这不是沈巍路过昆仑的生生世世之中，他刻意留下来的惊鸿一瞥。

而是赵云澜活灵活现的前半生，跃于相片纸上，从一个婴孩到一个成年男人，快速的奔跑过这二十多年。

沈巍在现世偷偷守了他20多年，却也不敢常来看他，甚至连一年一次都谈不上，而这个相册就如同一条线，将那单薄的见面次数串了起来。

是真的有趣，光是这么看着，就忍不住要笑出来。

赵云澜也看了眼相册，自己小时候瘦的像个猴，一个脑袋支在细细的脖子上，却偏偏一副小霸王的欠揍样，也不知道到底哪里好笑，能让他的沈教授像噙了一湾温泉，笑的他心都麻了。

赵云澜转了转眼睛，突然问：“你说，你小时候是个什么样子？”

“你不是见过吗？”

赵云澜翻了个身，将那细瘦的脚翘到沈巍膝上，沈巍眼睛都没抬一下，顺从的抬高捧着的相册，一只手落在他的小腿上，不轻不重的捏着那薄薄的皮肉。

“那时候你都是个半大的少年了，细皮嫩肉的小模样，却凶的不得了，”赵云澜盯着天花板，无不遗憾的说：“你说说你，偷偷来看过小不点一样的我，现在还抱着本相册，我却没见过那时候的你，不公平。”

沈巍抿起唇笑了，带着轻轻地气音，尤其温柔的看了眼赵云澜。

那人倒是没注意，还懒散的晃着脚，脚腕上有被攥出的青紫痕迹，左摇右摆：“现在是大美人，以前是小美人，那我的小不点宝贝儿是什么样呢？”

赵云澜缩回腿，蹭着靠到沈巍身边，问：“哎，是不是特别可爱？”

“不知道，”沈巍好笑摸了摸他的头发，落下的手指轻轻揽在赵云澜腰上：“大不敬之地的戾气之物几乎都是下等的，分不出美丑善恶，也无人同我说。”

沈巍说的平淡，赵云澜倒是有点说不出的滋味，思绪莫名的就越到万年以前荒芜的污浊之地，那个黑发黑眼的孩子究竟是怎么活的？

无论是人还是神，其实都是一样的贪婪。

分别的时候嫌时间长，在一起又嫌时间短，没遇见嫌缘分不够，遇见了，又觉得太晚。

总归是不能满足，多想在他的沈巍初有神识的时候就遇见他，放在自己身边，泡在蜜罐里养着他。

赵云澜翻身搂住沈巍，手指插入那柔软的发间，将他的脑袋往自己怀里按，沈巍吓了一跳，感觉到赵云澜在他发间亲了亲，十分不要脸的说：“宝贝儿，老公疼你。”

沈巍顺从的被他搂着，等着他腻味够了，轻轻咳了一声，试探的说：“你要是真想看看，也不是没办法。”

赵云澜愣了愣，没明白他什么意思，沈巍却先贴了过来，他吻上赵云澜的颈侧，张开一口白牙在勃颈处磨了磨。

赵云澜“嘶”了一声，细密的痛感从被咬住的地方传来，紧接着被重重吸了一口，温热的舌尖舔上被咬破的地方，瞬间就没了踪迹。

赵云澜疑惑的看着沈巍抬起头，他含了一口血，唇瓣上还染着艳丽的颜色，弯着眼睛冲赵云澜无声的笑了下。

他摊开手掌，另一只手擒住一抹风化为利刃，迅速割向自己的掌心，殷红的血立刻自掌心涌出。

“你！”赵云澜立刻就恼了，却被沈巍轻柔的捉住手腕，冲他摇了摇头。

沈巍张口将口中赵云澜的血吐到掌心，两缕鲜血似有触手一般，丝丝缕缕缠绕在一起，顿时不分你我：“我是自你落在大不敬之地的魂火而生，现在我们的血液相融，我能分出一部分，让你看看那时候我的样子。”

“分？”

“嗯，”沈巍翻过手：“暂时的聚魂，分身的一种。”

血汇成一条线，淅沥沥的倾倒在地板上，形成一片巴掌大的洼。

赵云澜先把沈巍的手捉了回来，那掌心的割痕已经愈合，留下一道淡淡的粉色痕迹，再一会，那痕迹也不见了。

他再朝那片血迹看去，慢慢涌起的涟漪越涌越高，明明面积不大，却有一种要翻出惊涛骇浪的架势，咕噜噜的冒着血泡，赵云澜忍不住吐槽了一句：“这是要煮沸了，煮出一个小小巍吗？”

沈巍被逗笑了，反手握住他的手指，亲昵的捏了捏。

那片血渐渐聚拢，由地板上冒出一片黑色，像是一个圆圆的发顶。

赵云澜立刻瞪起眼睛，将那狭长的双眼撑的滚圆，目不转睛的望着那越来越高的东西——纯黑的头发分开，露出一张雪白的小脸，轻轻闭着眼睛，一张粉嫩的嘴巴，接着是细小的身体，披着一身简陋的粗布短袍，露出赤裸的小脚和藕段一样的腿。

看身量也就3,4岁，他终于睁开眼睛，那纯黑的眸子在小脸上显得更大了，第一眼就看向赵云澜，蒲扇一般的眼睫落下，轻轻眨了眨。

“我操……”赵云澜喃喃的开口，顿时不知道该作何反应。

这可是他的小沈巍啊。

赵云澜呆了半晌，被沈巍轻轻推了推，他愣愣的看向沈巍，那人抿着嘴笑着，示意他去看看。

赵云澜又好奇又紧张的走过去，在那个小不点面前蹲了下来，小小巍面无表情，乌黑的眼珠定定的看着赵云澜，目不转睛的模样倒是真和沈巍如出一辙。

太漂亮了，简直好看的像个小丫头。

赵云澜故意逗他，伸出手指，坏心眼的在那雪白的额头上“啪”的一弹，小小巍惊了下，柔嫩的手捂住额头踉跄退了一步，一屁股坐在地上，顿时委屈的眨了眨眼睛。

赵云澜哈哈大笑，转头去看沈巍，却看到他单手揉着自己的额头，注意到赵云澜看他，不好意思的放下手，对他笑了笑。

“咦？”赵云澜把小小巍抱起来，扯了扯那肉嘟嘟的脸颊：“你能感觉到吗？”

沈巍点点头：“我们是同一个人，自然能的。”

赵云澜兴奋的拎着这个小东西左看右看，他没想到沈巍真的能给他变出一个小宝贝儿，虽然这个小东西没什么表情，呆呆的像个人偶，但是又漂亮又软糯，真是可爱到他心里去了。

“这小东西会说话吗？”

“说不了，也没办法存在很久，随时可能消失。”

赵云澜愣了下，有些惋惜的叹了口气，在那绸缎一般的发顶轻轻摸了摸：“心肝儿哦。”

沈巍抿了下嘴唇，滚动的喉结牵动下颌线，让那张脸上闪过一丝不好意思的表情：“他太小，所以会表现的很直白。”

赵云澜不明所以：“什么意思？”

小小巍慢吞吞的抬起手，露出雪白的手臂，他的手指短而细，有些费力的捉住赵云澜的大手，面无表情的看着赵云澜，将那软绵绵的小脸贴上他的手背，轻轻蹭了蹭。

赵云澜骤然睁大眼睛。

接着他在赵云澜瞠目结舌的表情中努力伸长手臂，亲昵而又依赖的搂上他的脖子。

比如，在喜欢你这件事上。

3.

不仅是喜欢，还有保护欲。

大庆那张喵嘴真是好的不灵坏的灵，居然真有不知死活的东西冒着魂飞魄散的危险闯进特调局，直奔赵云澜而来。

准确的说，是他怀里那个黑发黑眼的小小巍。

那是一只吃人魂魄的炎兽，浑身焦黑，皲裂的石肌下流窜出蛇信一般的火焰。

不知道在黄泉之下被锁了多少年，身上还带着罪枷，它破釜沉舟的闯进来，怕是要么想生吞了小小巍的精魂强升神格洗掉罪枷，要么一死了之，再不愿回到那暗无天日的地方。

即使不过是个比幽畜高级不了多少的东西，但是这股鱼死网破的魄力也让特调局的众人废了一番力气才困住它。

赵云澜的脸色不太好看，阴沉的可怕，他抱紧了怀里的小小巍：“哪来的滚回哪去。”

被困住的炎兽突然仰起头，喉咙处发出咔嚓咔嚓的断裂声，伴着低哑的嘶吼，焦黑的身体猛地变了颜色，如同汇聚了无数火，骤然四散炸开。

赵云澜迅速结起的网当空罩下，如同暮夜的布，将那炸开的炎兽围困在其中，但是仍有一簇尖锐的火焰刁钻的闯出来，冲着赵云澜的门面而来。

赵云澜躲避不及，只感觉到一片热浪迎面扑来，突然，怀里一空，一个小小的黑色身影扑了过去。

只一瞬间，那黑色的身影连同火焰四散开来，燃成漫天的星火。

一缕残火不留神的落在赵云澜的下巴上，被大庆尖叫着跳起来拍灭，那完美的胡须依旧被烧去了指甲盖大的一小块。赵云澜仿佛浑然不知，他呆立的望着半空，一只手臂还维持着环抱的姿势。

那里突然出现一道裂缝，一柄刀划空而出，浓黑的雾如浪般滚来，一只苍白的手抓住他的小臂，紧贴着他的肌肤，冰凉的，带着潮湿的汗，来人紧皱着眉头，表情显得有些狰狞。

赵云澜被抓的一个踉跄，险些跌进那人怀里，那人手中的斩魂刀闪着寒光，横推着朝被法印织网困住的炎兽挥去，那下面的东西悄无声息，死的不能再透了。

沈巍这才低声道：“云澜。”

半晌，赵云澜像一个被注入了魂魄的雕塑，缓缓转了转眼睛，胸口压了一股浊气，反复几次，才由喉咙慢慢吐出，赵云澜怅然若失叹了口气：“心肝儿哦……”

他的小心肝儿就这么突然的没了，只给他留下一块指甲盖般大的烧焦的胡须。

地府派人上来善后，判官那个讨人厌的老头也跟着一起来了，口口声声的讨伐这到处作乱的炎兽，话头底下却是暗示这东西百年来还算老实的伏罪，不知道被什么诱人的精魂引上来，这两天黄泉底下都蠢蠢欲动不得安宁。

这左顾言他的，都是暗示这两位上神大人别再搞出什么可怕的东西了。

赵云澜还沉浸在怅然若失里，一开始没想搭理他，最后被暗示的烦了，冰冰凉凉的抛去一个眼神：“你们下面办事的人废物，还能怪到我们头上？夫妻情趣你们都管，管的可真够宽的。”

判官老头顿时噤了声，忙不迭的作揖告辞。

话虽这么说，赵云澜恐怕也不会再来一次了。

这种难得的礼物，一次足矣。

来

1.

“真是见鬼了。”

祝红一口粥没咽完，卡在嗓子眼呛住，顿时咳的地动山摇眼泪横飞，涂着血红指甲的细长手指在半空中狰狞的抓来抓去，被人塞进一个水杯，她连忙捧着咕咚咕咚灌了几口，好不容易缓过来，差点去了半条命。

赵云澜靠坐在她的办公桌沿上抱着双臂，好笑的看着她：“怎么？老子太帅，把你给帅到了？”

祝红一言难尽的瞥了他一眼，抽出纸巾把飞出来的眼泪擦干，略微整理了下仪容，红唇一掀，不客气的彪出一句：“老赵，你吃错药了？”

赵云澜今天倒是没带什么霍乱龙城的危险小孩，仍是让全特调局的男女老少们像看珍稀动物一样打量他们的赵局。

赵云澜一改平时吊儿郎当的流氓气质，十分克制的摸了摸自己的下巴，对着祝红露出一抹堪称灿烂的笑容：“我这副模样，混到龙城大学，不说是校草，起码是个班草吧？”

赵云澜那张削瘦的脸上光洁一片，原本长满胡茬的地方干干净净，只剩下一片青色的痕迹，平时被藏起来的痣也露了出来，坠在唇角上，给那灿烂的笑容平添了一丝暧昧的味道。

被前暗恋对象这么看着，祝红顿时闹了个大红脸，“哗啦”一声站起来，丢下一句去洗碗，便捧着自己的饭盒僵硬的走了。

“你可要点脸吧。”大庆轻蔑的哼了一声，踩着猫步优雅的走进来，两三下跳上桌子：“不知道得留多少级才能留成你这样的高龄班草。”

赵云澜毫不客气的一脚扫到桌上，大庆滚圆的身体就地一翻躲过去，翻身一爪子挠向他的腿。

一人一猫战的难舍难分，实在分不出胜负，还祸及了离得最近的林静，把那和尚挠的嗷嗷乱叫，叫苦连天的喊老李救场，那边老李端着小鱼干出现，大庆转眼间就扭着屁股跑了。

“死胖子。”赵云澜边骂边扒拉着他那头被肥猫扑腾的乱糟糟的头发：“老子做的造型都被你毁了！”

食物链最底端的林静敢怒不敢言，委屈的掏出手机，借着前置镜头对自己那被猫爪殃及的脸自我怜悯，这时候还不忘嘴贱的挑衅领导：“头儿，你这么好情趣啊？还玩变装游戏……”

话音未落，一个巴掌带着风“啪”的拍到他后脑勺上，让他那还算高挺的鼻梁磕在手机上险些阵亡。

“我就刮个胡子，怎么就成变装了？”

赵云澜没好气的呸了一声，接过汪徵贴心的递过来的咖啡杯，一摇一晃的像个要开屏的孔雀，往自己办公室踱去。

这还不叫变装啊？

赵大局长不仅把他那胡子本体给刮的一干二净，还特别打理了额发，梳了个极其纯良的发型，一改他平日痞气又随性的打扮，难得的穿了件白色衬衫，浅色牛仔裤。

这怕是要装纯扮嫩去龙城大学勾引哪个人民教师吧。

林静龇牙咧嘴的摸了摸自己的鼻子，大声申诉道：“还不让人说实话了吗！？”

说来也奇怪，赵云澜不过是刮了个胡子，却像换了张脸一样。

郭长城昨天被炎兽吓得魂飞魄散，在家发了半宿的烧，难得的迟到了，他抓着自己的小背包浑浑噩噩的迎面撞上哼着小调去卫生间的赵云澜，愣是没认出来，等坐在座位上呆头呆脑的看着赵云澜在办公室转了半晌，才战战兢兢的握着他的小电棒，问楚恕之他们赵局是不是又弄出什么分身，会不会再招来可怕的东西。

楚恕之没理他，默不作声的替他把昨天的报告写完，传到赵云澜邮箱让他过目。

下午往打印出来的报告上签了字，赵云澜便开始坐不住了，关了办公室的门随口丢下一句出去办事就跑了。

车钥匙丢在办公室的桌子上，那辆红色牧马人像一只巨大的兽静静地蛰伏在特调局的院子里。

“车都不开，还出去办事，”林静嘟囔了一句，立即光明正大的开始打游戏：“不知道去对门哪个教室勾引人民教师呢。”

祝红捏紧鼠标，盯着屏幕噼里啪啦的狂按，用一种又嫌气又微酸的口气骂道：“死基佬。”

2.

赵云澜的胡子，其实也没到必须完全剃掉的地步。

只不过被撩去了一小块，在下巴右下侧的位置。昨晚被沈巍捏着下颌骨仔细的看，粗糙的大拇指摸了摸，在那有些泛红的地方印上一个吻。

只要把另一边也稍作修剪，赵云澜还是可以维持他那副气势逼人的帅气熟男模样。

今天早上沈巍出门的早，大庆也不知道跑到哪儿泡小野猫去了，赵云澜起床的时候，只有满室的饭菜香气。

他打着呵欠冲了个凉，也洗不去浑身的困意，睡眼朦胧的歪坐在床上擦头发，正巧看到床头柜上摊开的相册。

估计是又被沈巍复习了一遍，刚好翻到他高中时期的那段时间。

“这个时期，好像特别的短。”沈巍第一次翻到的时候低着头，轻轻摸过那几张照片的边缘。

沈巍也没见过几次，最后一次就是那个下雨天，他撑着伞站在马路对面，看着年少的赵云澜。自那之后，沈巍很长一段时间不敢来见他，他怕锁不住心脏里那肮脏污浊的困兽。

在之后，赵云澜好像突然就长大了，蓄着短短的胡茬痞气的叼着烟。

成长路上的男孩子很多都讨厌拍照，赵云澜也不例外，留下来的寥寥几张，除了家庭合照，就是高中的学生照。

他那时的头发要稍微短一些，松松散散的盖住额头，他面无表情，有些冰冷的盯着镜头。

赵云澜扯下头上的毛巾，胡乱拨了拨还潮湿的头发，瘦长的手指滑到下巴，胡须硬硬的，有些扎手。

那天沈巍捧着相册，似乎有些惋惜的轻轻叹了口气，赵云澜不要脸的上去闹他：“沈老师是不是特后悔？”

“后悔什么？”

“后悔没早点来找我啊，你要是这个时候就来找我，”赵云澜用指尖戳了戳他自己的学生照：“那你起码能多操我十年。”

沈巍那薄薄的脸皮顿时红的简直要冒烟，吞吞吐吐憋了好一会，才憋出一句：“别胡说八道！”

“我哪儿胡说八道了，不都是你自己说的。”

不然就哄哄自己媳妇儿？也当是……礼尚往来？

3.

沈巍今天是两节公共课，课堂在北一楼的阶梯教室，是个风景独好但是对学生来说风水不太好的地方。

因为这间教室讲台方向的窗子正对着一个一片草地，中间用石头沏成的蜿蜒小道，尽头是一排杨树林的绿化带，傍晚的时候，简直就成了约会圣地，三步一对情侣。

这是逃课的必经之路，凡是从这里走的，无一幸免，都会被讲课老师看个正着。

一个白色的影子出现在沈巍视线范围内的时候，他并没有在意，经常有学生迟到，只要不太过分，沈教授一向睁一只眼闭一只眼。

沈巍随意的瞟向那个学生，却骤然停下了讲课的声音，愣愣的看着那人。

那人也停下了脚步。

现在是夏末，风已经带上凉意，徐徐袭来，将那人白色的衬衫吹的向右扬起，勾勒出一道削瘦的身形。

那人背后是一片郁郁葱葱的绿化带，将他整个人映的白的透明，他没想到沈巍会突然看过来，削瘦的脸闪过一丝窘迫，随之缓缓抬起手冲着沈巍的方向挥了挥，丰润的唇没了平日的遮挡的胡须，显得异常的红，突然绽开，露出一个格外夺目的笑容。

“沈教授？”稍微靠前的学生低声喊了沈巍。

沈巍骤然收回眼神，欲盖弥彰的咳了两声，抬起手推了推眼镜，藏在镜片后的眼睛闪过一丝深沉的光，他抬起头，抱歉的笑了一下：“不好意思，我们继续上课。”

眼尖的学生注意到沈教授那张帅气的脸不知怎么的，爬上一层红润，额角凸起数条青筋，甚至有汗水顺着往下滚。

中央空调冷气也算是很足了，这么热吗？

赵云澜一溜进来沈巍就看到了，即使这个阶梯教室很大，赵云澜猫着腰从后门钻进来，藏在成排的座椅后面，只露出被削瘦脊骨绷紧的白色衬衫，和不老实的蓬松发顶。

赵云澜在后面找了个位子坐下，懒骨头一样向后靠在座椅上，半仰着下巴像个不良学生一般，眯着眼睛挑衅他的老师。

过了一会，他又换了个姿势，交握着双手放在课桌上，挺直脊背装出一副乖巧的模样，冲他的沈老师眨眼睛。

沈教授再次打断了讲课的节奏，重重咳了两声，引来部分学生的窃窃私语。

今天的沈教授似乎特别不在状态，数次停顿口误，甚至还出现写错字的情况。

有好事的学生顺着他今天格外集中的目光焦点向后看，除了坐着一个面生的帅气学长，好像也没什么奇怪的地方啊。

赵云澜算得上是个不管放在哪里都会引人注意的帅哥，后排有女生注意到他，用忐忑又羞涩的眼神看着他，和同伴交头接耳的说着悄悄话，更有被怂恿着坐的近一点的大胆姑娘。

一个圆脸大眼睛的姑娘悄悄挪过来，看到他空着手，友好的表示可以把教材借给他。那姑娘微微红着脸，垂着眼睛不太敢看他。

赵云澜先是看了一眼沈巍。

沈教授单手握着教材，浓重的眉头皱成一团，眼睛藏在反着光的镜片后，单薄的嘴唇抿成一道锋利的线。

媳妇不高兴了。

赵云澜还没开口拒绝，厚重的声音从讲台处传了过来：“后面的同学，不要说话了。”

整个教室的目光都看了过来，带着些惊诧望向后排，要知道，他们温柔的沈教授可很少这么点名说小话的。

被点名的女同学吐了吐舌头，又小心翼翼的挪了回去，那个面生的帅气学长抬起双手，一脸无辜的摆出投降的姿势。

沈巍推了推眼镜腿：“把头转过来，认真上课。”

过了一分钟，沈巍放在讲台上的手机屏幕亮了起来，一条信息显示在界面上。

[沈教授，认真上课，别总垂涎学生。]

4.

沈巍下午两节大课都在这间教室，分别是不同年级的选修课程。

两节课的间隔时间是50分钟，沈巍的习惯是就不回办公室了，在教室里被学生围住问上几个问题，再小坐一下，时间也就差不多了。

但是这次，沈教授明显比较反常，下课铃一响，他比急着冲出教室的学生还要性急，两并三步踏上阶梯，朝教室后方大步走去，停在一个男同学面前。

赵云澜双手垫在桌子上，将那光洁的下巴搭上去，自下而上的看着沈巍：“沈老师有事啊？”

他双唇丰润，上嘴唇的唇珠尤其明显，峰一般，在他抿着嘴笑的时候印在下唇上，搭上那弯弯的眉眼，像一只餍足的猫咪。

沈巍垂着眸子看着他，不由自主的伸手去摸他的头发，在触及发梢的时候堪堪停下，换上另一只握着教材的手，书被卷成桶状，在赵云澜头上敲了敲：“你跟我出来。”

“干嘛啊沈老师，我……哎哎哎……”

他被一把抓住胳膊，不容抵抗的拉出教室，只留下教室里面面相觑的学生。

开车

5.

沈巍本想让赵云澜留在他办公室休息，但是赵大局长也不知道是哪根筋搭错了，非要有始有终，怎么都要当一次纯良学生，把他沈老师的课上完。

下面这堂课，赵云澜倒是真老实了，为了防止他作妖，沈巍让他坐在前排靠近讲台的地方。在这种大课，为了走神睡觉，学生一般很少坐在前排，赵云澜的位置就像是有个真空的结界，把他孤零零的罩在里面。

不过他也没那个力气和沈巍胡闹，一直伏在位子上安安静静的睡觉。

沈巍时不时的看过去，就能看到他那皱巴巴的衬衫松散的领口被风掀开，颈侧几个殷红的吻痕衬着那过白的皮肤，显得触目惊心。

沈教授不由自主的咳了咳，伸手推了推眼镜，遮住暗下去的危险目光。

临近傍晚的阳光顺着窗子铺进来，刚好照在教室的右半边，颇有侵略性的将整间教室沐浴在金黄的光线里。

赵云澜半梦半醒的抬起手，有些不爽的哼了一声，将手搭在眼睛上遮住阳光。

沈巍看了看他，不动声色的捧着教材向讲台靠窗的地方移动了几步，有意无意的挡在赵云澜右侧，正巧将赵云澜罩在他的影子里。

赵云澜是被下课铃声吵醒的，本来只有沈巍低沉声音的课堂顿时嘈杂起来，赵云澜迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，正看到沈巍被几个学生围住，他低着头，耐心的给学生讲解问题。

赵云澜盯着看了一会，渐渐的弯起唇角，泄出流光的眼睛也挂上了笑意。

等沈巍身边的学生渐渐散了，赵云澜也慢吞吞的坐了起来，沈巍注意到他醒了，目光投过来，瞬间就温柔了眉眼。

赵云澜转了转眼睛，不知道又活络了什么心思，突然站起来走过去，厚脸皮的拉住一个学生，非把自己的手机塞给人家，让她给他们拍个合照。

女同学还是大一，一脸懵逼的看着那个不知道哪来的学长往讲台上一跃，似乎是碰到哪了，龇牙咧嘴的痛呼一声，被沈教授连忙扶住，低声训斥道：“你又胡闹什么？！”

那学长嬉皮笑脸的冲他笑了笑，一把揽住沈教授的脖子往身边一拉，接着对女同学比了个手势：“同学，给我们照好看点。”

女同学腼腆的点了点头，调出拍照模式对上焦，“咔嚓”一声，就将这一刻留了下来。

小女生就是细致，还特别调出一个暖色调的滤镜，照片里的赵云澜笑的尤其恣意，弯起的眉眼蕴含着暖洋洋的光，显得他整个人年轻又阳光，沈巍张开的手指扶着眼镜两端，大半张脸都藏在掌下，只是从眼尾到脖颈都漫上一层绯色，像是被煮熟了一般。

别的不说，要是单看这张照片，还真像一个大大咧咧的学生，把他的老师逗弄的面红耳赤。

这张照片后来被沈巍偷偷打印出来，在背后写上了日期，地点，然后小心翼翼的塞进那个相册。

他没有放在最后一页，而是插入了赵云澜学生时代的那几页中。

沈巍抿了抿唇，将那个相片往赵云澜的证件照后面推了推，要是不留心去看，也不会特别注意到。

偷偷摸摸的像是在做什么坏事一般。

就像是在赵云澜从小到大的岁月中，他偷偷把自己放了进去。

当天晚上，沈巍做了一个旖旎的美梦——街对面被雨水淋透了的少年突然停下了脚步，一双修长的眼睛看向他，他抹了一把脸上的雨水，对着沈巍的方向笑了。

他跑到人行道的另一端，烦躁的等待着绿灯，白色的衬衫紧紧贴着皮肤，裹着削瘦的身体，牛仔裤的下面全是踩水溅上的泥点子。

绿灯亮了，那个少年大跨步的冲他跑来。

“沈巍！”

他叫。

fin.


End file.
